memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Nancy J. Hvasta Leonardi
|birthplace = Capistrano Beach, California, USA |awards = |roles = Makeup Artist }} Nancy J. Hvasta Leonardi is a makeup artist who worked on episodes of , , , and , and on . She received no credit for her work. Hvasta Leonardi attended the San Clemente High School, became a licensed cosmetologist in 1985 and received a diploma as makeup artist from the Joe Blasco Makeup Center Hollywood in 1985. Beside her work on Star Trek, Hvasta Leonardi also worked as makeup artist on the crime thriller Dangerously Close (1986, with Jeanne Van Phue), the drama Trashin' (1986, starring Robert Rusler), the action film Omega Syndrome (1986, with Dayne Johnson), the drama Student Confidential (1987, with Nina Kent), the fantasy sequel Teen Wolf Too (1987, with Mike Smithson), the thriller Terminal Entry (1988), the science fiction thriller Cyborg (1989, with Greg Cannom), the science fiction sequels Back to the Future Part II (1989) and Back to the Future Part III (1990), both starring Christopher Lloyd and with makeup department staffers Ellis Burman, Jr., Hazel Catmull, Kenny Myers, and Joy Zapata. Further credits include the comic adaptation Captain America (1990, with Earl Ellis), the action sequel Kickboxer 2: The Road Back (1991, with Mike Smithson), the television series Doogie Howser, M.D. (1990, starring Lawrence Pressman and James B. Sikking), ''The X-Files'' (1994), and Angel (2001), the comedy Cheaper by the Dozen (2003, with Norma Lee and Patricia Miller), the horror sequel The Ring Two (2005, with Barney Burman, Shirley Dolle, Joel Harlow, Jamie Kelman, Bart Mixon, Margaret Prentice, and Debbie Zoller), the comedy Bottle Shock (2008, starring Chris Pine), the horror film Pig Hunt (2008), the drama La mission (2009, with Rick Stratton), episodes of (2008-2009) and The Cleaner (2009), the horror thriller I Am ZoZo (2012), the drama Knife Fight (2012), the television drama Hemingway & Gellhorn (2012, with Jamie Kelman), the comedy Laggies (2014), the thriller A Bit of Bad Luck (2014), the drama One Square Mile (2014), the crime thriller 7 Minutes (2014), and the drama Big Eyes (2014). More recently, Hvasta Leonardi worked as key makeup artist on the television series Z Nation (2014, starring Michael Welch) and the horror thriller Green Room (2015, starring Patrick Stewart) and as makeup department head on the television series The Man in the High Castle (2015), the drama The Architect (2015), and the thriller Deep Burial (2015). Star Trek credits * ** Season 1 (uncredited, 26 episodes) ** Season 2 (uncredited, 22 episodes) ** Season 3 (uncredited, 26 episodes) * – Assistant Makeup Artist (uncredited) * ** (Season 1, uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (Season 2, uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (Season 3, uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (Season 4, uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) * ** (Season 1, uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (Season 2, uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (Season 3, uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) * ** (Season 1, uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (Season 2, uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (Season 3, uncredited) ** (uncredited) External links * * at Category:Makeup staff